Восприятие глубины
by ejovvika
Summary: Они вернулись спустя два года, проведенных порознь, и каждый из них стал сильнее. Но у всего есть цена. И Санджи не уверен, что ее стоило заплатить.


Перевод of Depth Perception ( /works/1903638) авторства Wordweaver. Разрешение на перевод получено.

От переводчика: огромное спасибо **Lakimi** за помощь с переводом! P.S. Да, кстати, тут довольно много мата. Надеюсь, никого не отпугнет :)

Санджи зажмурил левый глаз, посмотрел правым на пятно тусклого света от лампы на полу, затем выше, туда, где ее теплый свет казался отблеском полной луны, разгоняющей тени. Изучил стену, потом открыл левый глаз и закрыл правый. Скользнул взглядом дальше, к окну, через которое в воронье гнездо сверху заглядывали ночное небо и звезды.

— И чем это ты тут занимаешься? — раздалось рядом, в голосе еще не слышалось раздражения, но уже звучал намек, что оно появится в ближайшем будущем.

— Да так, осматриваюсь, — Санджи продолжил внимательно изучать географию комнаты.

— Ночь на дворе, тупой кок. Время спать. Если мучаешься бессонницей, то найди себе для этого другое место.

— Да мне и здесь неплохо, — Санджи не врал. Он теснее притерся плечом к чужому плечу, расслабляясь от тепла одеяла и мягкости матраса под ним.

— Тогда прекращай страдать херней, которой ты там страдаешь, и иди спать. Или я вышвырну тебя на палубу через люк.

— Ну попробуй, — улыбнулся Санджи, не прекращая экспериментировать со зрением: рассматривал комнату то одним, то другим глазом.

Одеяло зашуршало, и теплое твердое тело рядом с ним заворочалось. А потом перед глазами возникло лицо Зоро, который приподнялся на локте и теперь, нависнув над Санджи, смотрел на него. И хмурился.

— Что за?.. Какого хера ты делаешь?

Санджи мгновенно открыл оба глаза и изобразил непонимание:

— Ничего не делаю.

— Не гони, — вот теперь Зоро сердился. — Решил пошутить? Если так, то иди-ка ты спать куда подальше…

— Нет, — быстро перебил его Санджи, — я не смеюсь над тобой.

Зоро, не меняя своей напряженной позы, ничего не сказал, и продолжил хмуро нависать над Санджи. Тот вздохнул:

— Серьезно, я не прикалываюсь. Расслабься, — он потянулся и положил ладонь на руку Зоро; через пару секунд мышцы под его пальцами расслабились. — Слушай, давай не будем сейчас драться. Не знаю как ты, а мне на эту ночь вроде как хватило упражнений. Хотя было приятно.

Зоро еще несколько мгновений пристально на него смотрел, но потом улегся обратно.

— Два года прошло, а ты ничуть не изменился. Все такой же долбоеб.

— Эй, маримо-извращенец, — растягивая слова, ответил Санджи. — На себя посмотри.

— Так что ты все-таки делаешь, а? Очень медленно моргаешь?

— Я же тебе сказал. Осматриваюсь.

— Одним глазом? Какое совпадение, — в голосе снова появились опасные нотки.

Санджи перевернулся на бок, не сводя с Зоро пристального взгляда уже обоих глаз. Зоро сжимал зубы так, что желваки ходили.

— Ладно, кретин. Я скажу только один раз. Я не смеюсь над тобой. Ни коим образом, — он протянул ладонь и коснулся скрещенных на груди рук Зоро. — Ты думаешь, я стал бы высмеивать... это?

Зоро повернул к нему голову. Свет от лампы упал ему на лицо, пересекая пополам: через правый глаз, внимательно рассматривающий Санджи; через шрам, сбегающий по закрытому левому веку.

— Не знаю. Почему бы и нет?

— Я... Просто не стал бы, — Санджи тряхнул головой. — Как по мне, тут нет ничего смешного.

Зоро ответил ему долгим взглядом, а потом отвернулся, уставившись в потолок:

— Мне все равно.

На какое-то время повисло напряженное молчание. В конце концов, Санджи заговорил снова:

— Это он сделал? Михавк?

— Я не собираюсь это обсуждать.

 _«Ну естественно»._

В Санджи разрасталось чувство, больше всего похожее на ненависть, какую он надеялся никогда не испытывать к живому существу.

 _«Михавк, блядский ублюдок»._

Санджи ненавидел его по куче причин. Не в последнюю очередь за то, что Михавк сделал с Зоро, когда они впервые встретились. Санджи, не веря своим глазам, смотрел, как Михавк дразнит его тем маленьким смешным кинжалом, прежде чем загнать его в Зоро по самую рукоятку. А потом, вдоволь наигравшись с жертвой, он просто разрубил его. Рассек от плеча до бедра, оставив рану, которая заживала месяцами. Но гораздо дольше Зоро залечивал раненую гордость.

 _«И к этому садисту ты пошел на поклон. Умолял его обучать тебя. Провел с ним два года»._

И вместе с ненавистью зрело иное чувство. Что-то, очень похожее на ярость, но Санджи не был до конца уверен, что она целиком и полностью предназначалась Михавку.

— Это того стоило?

Зоро нахмурился. Поджал губы; на секунду Санджи решил, что тот собирается проигнорировать вопрос. Но после долгой паузы Зоро заговорил:

— Сейчас я сильнее, чем был раньше. Быстрее. И лучше владею мечом.

И это действительно имело значение. Для Зоро.

 _« — В тот момент, когда я решил стать величайшим в мире мечником, я уже пожертвовал своей жизнью»._

Санджи стиснул зубы. Он знал об этом, знал, но даже сейчас не мог смириться. На пути к своей цели Зоро мог бы пожертвовать чем угодно. Санджи понял это в тот день, когда смотрел и не верил, что Зоро решил схватиться с Михавком. Когда Ичимондзи, в ножнах, и осколки двух других его сломанных катан лежали на палубе рядом, а Санджи смотрел на Зоро, который, широко раскинув руки и с кровавой улыбкой на лице ждал, что Михавк его добьет. Практически приглашая этого ублюдка себя разрубить.

 _«Он так мало ценит свою жизнь. Самое ценное, что у него есть, он совершенно не бережет»._

— Ты знаешь, что все мы вернулись сильнее, чем были раньше. Или ты еще не заметил?

Зоро усмехнулся:

— Конечно. Какой смысл мучатся два года и не получить ничего взамен?

— Ты кое-что потерял, — Санджи не дал сменить тему, — и ты — мечник. Какое преимущество даст тебе только один зрячий глаз?

Ухмылка Зоро стала самодовольной, уголок рта дернулся торжествующе:

— Ты заметил, чтобы я хоть немного потерял в скорости?

Санджи бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

— Нет, черт бы тебя побрал. Но я не понимаю — как? Когда я закрываю один глаз и оглядываюсь… — он обвел рукой комнату, — я теряю восприятие глубины. Все выглядит плоским: я просто не могу сказать насколько близко или далеко располагаются объекты по отношению друг к другу. Так как ты, блин, умудряешься это делать?

Зоро пожал плечами.

— Это не сложно, — ответил он, туманно .И в ответ на раздраженный взгляд Санджи длинно выдохнул: — Почему ты так сильно паришься из-за этого?

—А почему ты, твою мать, из-за этого не паришься? — Санджи уже даже не пытался сдержать злость. — Ты ведешь себя, как будто ты бессмертный: принимаешь вызов от любого желающего и каждый раз оставляешь за собой лужу чуть ли не из половины собственной крови. Но ты человек. Да, сильнее большинства и хорош в том, что делаешь. Но ты всего лишь человек. Безо всяких там дьявольских фруктов, как у Луффи. Ты разве не понимаешь?

— Чего я все еще не понимаю, так это почему ты так бесишься?

— Ты мог умереть, дебил! — крикнул Санджи так, что стекла зазвенели.

Стало очень тихо. Через некоторое время Санджи заговорил снова, понизив голос, но все с тем же напряжением.

— Ты мог умереть. И мне похуй, если это не заботит тебя. Главное, что меня заботит.

Зоро размеренно вдохнул, выдохнул.

— Я вообще не собираюсь умирать в ближайшее время. У меня еще есть дела, которые я сперва должен закончить.

— Ага, я в курсе, — Санджи вдруг утомил весь этот разговор, — величайший в мире мечник. Забудешь тут.

— И ты ошибаешься, — продолжил Зоро спокойно, но с намеренной четкостью. — Я не считаю себя бессмертным. Я знаю, что могу совершить ошибку, или просто не повезет, как и любому другому человеку. Потому-то я и тренируюсь так много. Потому-то я проглотил гордость и пошел на поклон к Михавку. Потому-то я и потратил там два года, выясняя как мне стать сильнее. Быстрее. Лучше. Все потому, что я не хочу умирать, тупой кок. Да кто в здравом рассудке захочет умереть?

— Судя по тому, что ты делаешь… Не похоже, чтобы ты ценил свою жизнь.

— Я ценю свою жизнь. И живу ей так полно, как только могу.

— Ты сказал однажды… что когда решил стать величайшим мечником в мире, то поставил на кон свою жизнь. Такое вряд ли услышишь от человека, который придает большое значение этой самой жизни.

— Эй, — раздраженно перебил Зоро, — отдать свою жизнь ради чего-то и просто отдать жизнь — две большие разницы. Когда я решил идти этим путем, я автоматически согласился с вероятностью умереть в бою, но это совершенно не значит, что я этого хочу. Или, — продолжил он раздражающе уверенным тоном, — что я собираюсь так поступить.

Санджи одновременно и бесила, и успокаивала привычность этих слов. Некоторые вещи совсем не изменились: в этой упертой самоуверенности весь Зоро.

— Отлично. В таком случае, будь добр, постарайся не потерять по дороге еще какие-нибудь важные части тела.

Зоро ухмыльнулся:

— Ты имеешь в виду какие-то определённые части?

Санджи сощурился, перекатился и резко втиснул колено между бедер Зоро, остановившись за секунду до удараНо было очень приятно видеть, что Зоро вздрогнул.

— Придурок. Все части. У тебя уже шрамов больше, чем кожи, — Санджи поднял руку — и Зоро тут же перехватил запястье, блокируя движение. Санджи устало вздохнул. — Расслабься.

Зоро лишь глянул пристально, оставив просьбу без ответа. И через несколько секунд Санджи протянул ладонь обратно. Как только он двинулся, Зоро опустил его руку, но продолжил настороженно на него смотреть.

Санджи, чье колено все еще оставалось между ног Зоро, приподнялся на локте и криво улыбнулся.

— Что, теперь я не могу тебя трогать?

— Если под «трогать» ты подразумеваешь «утрамбовывать твои яйца моей коленной чашечкой», то нет, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты меня не трогал.

— Я не это имел в виду, — Санджи снова поднял руку; как только он шевельнулся, рука Зоро тоже пришла в движение. — Эй, я не собираюсь сейчас драться. Просто… полежи еще секунду, ладно?

— Зачем?

— Чтобы… чтобы… — у Санджи дернулся рот. — Да твою ж мать. Потому что я хочу тебя коснуться, — он положил ладонь Зоро на грудь, кончиками пальцев провел вдоль широкого шрама, который тянулся и всегда будет тянуться от бедра до плеча.

Чувствовалось, что Зоро под ним напрягся. Санджи не стал убирать руку, продолжая едва ощутимо касаться теплой кожи. Взгляда от глаз Зоро он тоже не отвел.

— Что… ты делаешь? — голос у Зоро звучал почти ровно.

Санджи провел пальцами по полосе шрама, совсем легонько, и ощутил, как грудь вздрогнула под его рукой.

— Я тебя трогаю.

— Почему… там?

— А почему нет? — Санджи опустил пальцы чуть ниже, и снова по телу Зоро пробежала едва заметная дрожь. — Если ты собираешься сделать из своих шрамов запретную зону, то останется не так много мест, где я могу тебя трогать.

— Блядский… — Зоро дернулся еще раз, закаменел челюстью.

Санджи медленно скользнул рукой вверх, прослеживая рубец по всей длине.

— Это часть тебя. Потому я и хочу ее коснуться.

— Ты какую-то херню вбил себе в голову, тупой кок, — процедил сквозь зубы Зоро. — Это шрам, только и всего.

Санджи окинул взглядом лежащего под ним любовника. Руку он с груди Зоро так и не убрал, и под его ладонью она плавно поднималась и опускалась, качая воздух.

— Это не просто шрам. Для тебя он значит много больше. Это напоминание. О дне… когда Михавк тебя победил.

Зоро нахмурился:

— У меня, вообще-то, нет другого варианта. Он никуда не рассосется.

— А ты бы хотел? — заинтересовался Санджи.

— Шрамы не исчезают, идиот. Так какой смысл об этом говорить?

— Мне интересно. Если бы у тебя был выбор, ты бы хотел, чтобы он исчез?

— Ты сейчас шутишь? — Зоро отвернулся. — Ты, что, думаешь, мне нравится ходить с ним как с татуировкой какой-то?

— Я не думал, что тебя это вообще заботит, — сказал Санджи. — Ты никогда даже не пытался его прикрыть.

— А почему я должен его прикрывать? Я не стыжусь того, как получил этот шрам. Я дрался с Михавком, выкладываясь на максимум, но он был сильнее. Он мог меня убить, но не стал.

 _«Нет. Он всего лишь ранил тебя очень сильно, чтобы наверняка добиться двух целей: чтобы ты носил этот шрам всю свою жизнь и чтобы однажды пришел к нему, желая свести счеты»._

Санджи снова начал злиться, но волевым усилием заставил себя успокоиться.

— Ты прав. Тебе нечего стыдиться, — он остановил ладонь, не желая убирать ее оттуда, где мог пальцами чувствовать гулкие удары сердца.

Оба замерли. Наконец, Зоро вздохнул:

— Ты так и собираешься просидеть всю ночь?

Санджи немедленно скользнул с его коленей и скатился в сторону, растянувшись на спине.

— Если хочешь спать, то спи. Никто тебе не мешает. Блин, да ты в это время обычно храпишь так, что стекла дребезжат.

И опять повисла тишина. Настолько долгая в этот раз, что Санджи уже почти подумал, что Зоро последовал его совету. Он повернулся на бок, нашел взглядом лампу, которую пару часов назад поставили на пол. Они поднялись сюда после обеда, обмениваясь взглядами, пока остальная часть команды Соломенной шляпы ела, болтала, смеялась и ругалась. Никто не обратил внимания на их безмолвное, но красноречивое общение.

 _«А может и нет_ , — думал Санджи, разглядывая пятно света от лампы. — _Может, они все поняли слишком хорошо»._ Потому что теперь ему казалось, только ужин кончился — и все как-то слишком быстро свалили из камбуза, широко зевая и вслух рассуждая, как здорово сейчас будет завалиться спать или почитать книжку… Оставили их с Зоро наедине друг с другом. Они тогда едва удержались, чтобы немедленно не наброситься друг на друга. Но обоим помешало невысказанное желание получить нечто большее, чем простое снятие напряжения. После двух лет разлуки и непривычной теперь близости, с грузом произошедшего за эти два года, не зная, как много в них изменилось, неосознанно они нашли самое укромное место на корабле: воронье гнездо, куда наверняка никто не придет как минимум до рассвета. Они принесли одеяла, разложили матрас, а потом рухнули друг на друга, буквально. Жестко, стремительно, и так правильно, что Санджи чувствовал желание Зоро как свое. Потому что, вашу мать, два года прошло. Они оба в этом нуждались. Как и в том, чтобы потом просто лежать плечом к плечу, и чтобы свет от лампы метался на потолке.

И сейчас огонек в светильнике дрожал, фитиль затухал. Санджи знал, что надо бы задуть ее, но для этого пришлось бы вставать, а у него не было для этого ни малейшего желания. Но Зоро, лежащий рядом, тихо спал, так что больше некому. Санджи коротко вздохнул и начал подниматься, стягивая одеяло.

И оказался немедленно пойман за запястье.

— Ты куда собрался?

Санджи удивленно моргнул:

— Лампу… хотел задуть.

— Забей. Сама погаснет.

Санджи не стал спорить и снова улегся, в этот раз на спину. Повернул голову: лицо Зоро все еще можно было различить в неверном свете лампы, сейчас он лежал на боку и смотрел на Санджи. Темный открытый глаз, пристальный взгляд. Санджи устало выдохнул.

— Что? — голос у Зоро звучал ровно и спокойно. И если бы Зоро не был Зоро, то Санджи бы сказал, что даже мягко.

¾ — Ничего, — он попытался насладиться моментом — тишина, и тепло, и ощущение близости, спустя столько времени.

— Тогда почему у тебя такое скорбное лицо? — Зоро не отводил взгляда. — Никто не умер. И я по-прежнему здесь. Как и ты.

 _«Но как надолго?»_

Санджи задавил эту мысль.

— Я знаю, — ладонь Зоро по-прежнему лежала на его руке. Санджи чувствовал, как сильные мозолистые пальцы медленно гладят его кожу.

Зоро несколько секунд не сводил с него внимательного взгляда, а потом сел, стаскивая одеяло с них обоих.

— Эй! — возмутился Санджи такой резкой перемене настроения. Не говоря уже о сквозняке.

— Поднимайся, — Зоро был уже на ногах.

— Что за херня?.. — Санджи тоже поднялся, но только потому, что Зоро отбросил одеяло слишком далеко и теперь до него было не дотянуться с того места, где они лежали. — Ты что задумал, тупое маримо? — он полез поднять одеяло с пола, хмурясь повернулся обратно – и удивленно моргнул. Зоро уже натянул штаны и теперь направлялся туда, где пару часов назад аккуратно сложил катаны. Пока Санджи наблюдал за ним, Зоро вытащил из ножен Вадо Ичимондзи и повернулся к нему.

Чувствуя себя на взводе — и очень голым — Санджи подхватил с пола штаны и быстро их натянул.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел спать куда-то в другое место, то так и скажи. Я умею понимать намеки!

— Нападай, — Зоро опустил руку с мечом так, что кончик оплетки почти касался пола. — Быстро.

— Я сейчас не в настроении для спарринга, — нахмурился Санджи.

— Давай, — манера рычать у Зоро ничуть не изменилась. И по-прежнему предвещала проблемы. Но на Санджи такие рыки не действовали еще два года назад, так что сейчас его этим тем более не запугать.

— Что бы ты, тупой мечник, ни пытался сейчас добиться, это может подождать до утра...

Зоро рванул так быстро, что чуть не захватил Санджи врасплох. Почти. Но рефлексы сработали быстрее, чем мозги, и Санджи блокировал замах Зоро пинком, оттолкнув все еще вложенные в ножны лезвия. Зоро крутанулся и замахнулся снова, и опять Санджи блокировал атаку. Все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы спорить или уклоняться; в угасающем свете лампы оставались лишь короткие вспышки резких движений и звук, с которым нога встречается с лакированным деревом; причудливый танец в полумраке.

У Санджи под кожей бурлил гнев, и он, наконец, дал себе волю, переходя от защиты к атаке, чувствуя, что стал бить сильнее. Зоро начал медленно отступать, но вдруг качнулся, оставив левый бок открытым для выпада. И Санджи увидел свой шанс, дав такого пинка, от которого, как он рассчитывал, у чертова мечника зубы в челюсти затрещат...

На слепой стороне Зоро. Там, где закрытое веко пересекал шрам...

За долю секунды до конца Санджи попытался остановиться. Но поздно.

Блядь...

Его удар нашел свою цель. Только это оказался не череп мечника. Вскинутый меч в ножнах, который Зоро подбросил так быстро, блокируя удар, что размытое движение с трудом получилось отследить. И все это он сделал по-прежнему не поворачивая головы. Зоро слегка пошатнулся, потому что Санджи вложил немало ярости в этот удар… А запоздалые мысли приходят в голову действительно слишком поздно и уже не влияют на результат.

Так они и стояли — лицом к лицу, тяжело дыша.

Санджи дождался, пока дыхание выровняется, а потом спросил:

— И что это за херня была?

Зоро так и не вытащил Вадо Ичимондзи из ножен, только поднял ее на уровень глаз, чтобы проверить лакировку на предмет повреждений. А потом положил ее на пол рядом с двумя другими катанами и обернулся к Санджи:

— Что и требовалось доказать.

— Ах ты говн… — Санджи стиснул зубы. — Почему тебе всегда надо доказывать свою точку зрения силой, дерьмовый ты мечник?

— Потому что до тебя так доходит быстрее, чем объяснять словами, дерьмовый ты кок, — пожал плечами Зоро.

Санджи смотрел на него несколько секунд… А потом отвернулся и подхватил с пола свой пиджак. За его спиной раздался оклик:

— Эй… Ты уходишь?

И неуверенности в голосе Зоро оказалось достаточно, чтобы Санджи почувствовал себя отмщенным, Не оборачиваясь, он развернул пиджак и принялся старательно его складывать, прорычав ответ:

— А ты как думаешь?

Тишина стала ему ответом. Санджи выждал пару секунд и повернулся. У мечника на лице поселилось странное выражение, что-то очень похожее на смятение, но он сумел быстро его стереть. Санджи криво ухмыльнулся, взял сигарету, которую успел вытащить из кармана пиджака, и сунул ее в рот. Прикурив, он медленно выдохнул, спрятав за дымом вздох.

— Даже не знаю. Я бы не отказался хорошенько поспать. Ты планируешь еще какие-нибудь полуночные развлечения, или мы уже можем лечь баиньки как цивилизованные люди?

У Зоро дернулся уголок рта.

— Если ты перестанешь болтать, то мы действительно сможем немного поспать.

— Отлично, — Санджи нагнулся, подхватил одеяло, встряхнул его с преувеличенным усердием и кивнул на матрас. — После вас.

У Зоро по лицу медленно расползлась ухмылка, и он двинулся к постели, на ходу сбрасывая штаны. Санджи выкинул сигарету и тоже быстро скинул одежду, прежде чем лечь и накинуть одеяло на них обоих. Он устроился на боку и почувствовал, как Зоро обхватил его рукой и прижал ближе к себе, подстраиваясь под его тело. Санджи провел ладонью по обнимающей его руке до плеча, прочертил пальцами ключицы, проследил изгиб шеи. Нашел в мочке уха три длинные золотые сережки, мягко шевельнул их пальцем.

Лампа сильно мигнула, фитиль дернулся в предсмертной агонии. Санджи раздраженно прошипел:

— Черт побери…

— Расслабься, скоро погаснет.

Мерцание огонька заставляло тени танцевать и нервно дергаться. А потом, без лишней драмы, свет погас.

В темноте Санджи чувствовал, как лоб Зоро прижимается к его собственному. Чувствовал его губы, легко задевающие губы Санджи.

 _«Расстояние между двумя объектами. Насколько близко или далеко они находятся друг от друга. Ты видишь их под двумя разными ракурсами, пытаешься оценить. Но, в конечном счете, даже если это просто оптический обман, есть только один верный способ убедиться._

 _Протяни руку и дотронься. И тогда ты узнаешь»._


End file.
